prysmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Cindarr
Cindarr is a simple man with simple needs. Whether it be good food or the affection of a fluffy animal, Cindarr has little desire for deeper intrigue. A man of immense physical prowess, he was awarded the gorilla totem by the wizard Merklynn and the power of Destruction. He soon fell in with Darkstorm and the became a founding member of the Darkling Lords. Cindarr's personality differs greatly between continuities, from a simply minded buffoon with a heart of gold in the animated series to a no-nonsense heavy in the comic book series. Fiction ---- 'Animated Series' :Voice actor: Peter Cullen During the Age of Technology, Cindarr was a construction worker. His wrecking ball machine catastrophically went out of control as suns realigned and the Age of Technology fell. After the fall, Cindarr was one of many knights that took up Merklynn’s quest for magic. He initially travelled through Iron Mountain alone. Running into his old enemy Cryotek in an icy cavern, Cindarr scaled a stalagmite and kicked down some hanging ice, burying him. Later, he ended up hanging from a dungeon ceiling by his ankles along with Lexor, Cravex and Virulina. He and the others were freed by Darkstorm in exchange for fealty. One of his first acts as a Darkling Lord was to participate in an ambush on Leoric and the knights of New Valarak. Upon making it to Merklynn’s shrine, Cindarr was given the gorilla totem, while his staff was imbued with the power of Destruction. Upon their exit from the shrine, Cindarr expressed confusion at Darkstorm’s call for a truce between all magic users, but was pleased to hear it was just a ruse. Cindarr participated in the Darkling Lords plan to ambush and capture the other Visionaries. After helping to capture Arzon, Witterquick and Cryotek, Cindarr was an instrumental part of the siege of New Valarak. His new power of Destruction tore through the city's defences, allowing the Darkling Lords to surge in. After the Beast's power faded, Cindarr transformed into his totem form, to continue the destruction. However, much to Darkstorm's consternation, he abruptly stopped and dug through a pile of rubble he'd created in order to save a small cat that had been trapped by it. 'Star Comic Series' When Merklynn appeared across Prysmos and challenged its citizens to reach his secret chamber in Iron Mountain, Cindarr took up the quest. Cannily, he chose to follow his old enemy Cryotek, which worked well until Cryotek got fed up and attacked Cindarr. Using his prodigious strength, Cindarr buried Cryotek in shards of ice and escaped. Later, he was trapped in a vat of spider's milk by Darkstorm and was released only after swearing fealty (a choice swung by Darkstorm's promise of good food). Upon reaching Merklynn's secret chamber, Cindarr was given the gorilla totem and the power of Destruction. After being ejected from Merklynn's chamber, Cindarr got caught up in the brawl between Visionaries. When it was broken up, he went to Darkstorm's Domain with the Darkling Lords. After Mortdred took the Sky Claw to attack New Valarak, Cindarr went with the rest of the Darkling Lords to retrieve him. Cindarr journeyed with the other Darkling Lords to an ancient doomsday weapon facility, hoping to gain the power of the weapon, but the Spectral Knights destroyed it. Later, Cindarr was plagued by dreams of a beautiful woman being held captive by a demon. Leaving Darkstorm's Domain, Cindarr looked to gain the Star of Tisandra to free Sirena. Along the way, he discovered the Spectral Knight Witterquick on the same quest. After Witterquick obtained the Star before him, Cindarr took out his frustration on a local warlord Mavor. Hoping to catch up with Witterquick, Cindarr was visited again by Sirena, who told him he was now surplus to requirements and attacked him with ethereal wyrms. Using Destruction, Cindarr managed to escape the wyrms and was able to stop Witterquick from freeing the evil Sirena, who was in truth being held prisoner by the Guardian of Dreams. The pair parted amicably. When the Darkling Lords and Spectral Knights were sent on a quest for four talismans by Merklynn, Cindarr was paired with Virulina. They shadowed the Spectral Knights Feryl and Arzon as they searched for the air talisman. When Virulina suggested that they could keep the talisman for themselves, Cindarr reacted angrily, insisting that Darkstorm was the only one strong enough to earn Cindarr's loyalty. Virulina used Disease on Cindarr, bringing him down with a virulent illness until he admitted her strength. Silently, he swore that he would remember Virulina's treachery. Continuing with the quest, Cindarr and Virulina used Disease to poison the High Flyer tribe, so they could steal their Crystal of Flight. However, they were attacked by Feryl in the Capture Chariot. Cindarr transformed to his gorilla totem and tried to fight the vehicle off. After Virulina used Disease on Feryl, she and Cindarr made for the talisman again, but were driven off by the cured High-Flyers and Arzon. 'Storybooks' storybook synopsis Toys ---- * Cindarr (1987) **''Accessories:'' Spike-tipped club, helmet, power staff of Destruction : Cindarr's armour consists of smooth black under layers with an earthy red covering. The leg sections feature a hexagon pattern, while his shoulders include finely detail spiked strapped. There are variations in not only the shade of the colours, but whether pieces are black plastic painted red or red plastic painted black. : Cindarr's accessories are in standard Darkling Lord gold. The chest hologram shows the head and shoulders of a gorilla, while the Power Staff hologram alternates between the Darkling Lord faction symbol and a sword-wielding monster. The blade of the creature's sword has been cut short, presumably to reduce the total depth of the hologram and kept it in focus. 'Merchandise' ---- To be added 'Notes' ---- 'Production' * As with all the 1987 figures, Cindarr was initially intended to come with a smaller Power Staff, featuring a hologram the same size as, and interchangeable with, his chest hologram. This can be seen in some early advertisements for the line. The change to the larger size for release resulted in a complete change in image for the hologram and design for the staff. *Cindarr's helmet also underwent a significant change, with the two black visor sections being left empty on early versions. 'References' Category:Characters Category:Visionaries Category:Darkling Lords